someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Sorrow
The pain is still unbearable. Mental mainly, but physical too. I was recently in an accident. I shouldn't really say “recently”, it's been a few months. We were hit by a drunk driver at five in the afternoon. Why for the love of goodness he was so blindly drunk at that time of day I'll never know. I lost a lot that day. My family. My husband and two children. I came out with bumps and bruises, but I should have gone with them too. I can't remember much after the accident, even the funerals are foggy. My therapist thinks it's from a head injury, and also just for the fact that I had a very traumatic event happen. My mind is just trying to cope. I have had frequent headaches since the wreck, but I've started working a bit again. I'm a bit of a zombie for obvious reasons though. My therapist says I need to do things to take my mind off of everything, do something I love. So I decided I should play my Wii. I had trouble even starting it at first. When the main screen would fade in the photo channel was right next to the game spot. My family photos fading in and out. That day we went to the fair and my daughter rode a pony for the first time. My son's first fish that he'd ever caught. My husband... who had just told my I was his goober, just before we got hit (that was our little joke for each other). One day I woke up and remembered I had a few days off. I got my coffee ready and sat in front of the television. I decided today was the day. I took a deep breath and turned on the Wii. My favorite game of all time is any Legend of Zelda game. Ocarina of Time and Wind Waker being on the top of the list. I figured I would try to get 100% of everything in both games. I'm no speed-runner, so I knew it would take some time and concentration. I popped in my Game Cube disk (I had the LOZ “trial disk” that had all the older games and a 20-min demo of Wind Waker) and made a new save file. I started playing and everything around me started melting away a bit. Then something a bit odd happened. I had gotten the fairy sword and the deku shield. I ran up to Mido to get through to the Great Deku Tree, and he didn't say what he normally would. He said, “Bubby, will Momma ever come home?” I stopped. I cried. My son always called my husband “Bubby” because he is his step-dad. The speech panel dissapeared and I got myself under control. I went to talk to Mido again and it was the normal script. I just figured that, you know, I'm still working through things. I figured I might have problems just because my son LOVED watching me play. Every time we got a Game Informer magazine and Link was in it, my son would yell, “Momma! You're in the book!!” I went through the Great Deku Tree, beat the “dungeon”, and decided to take a break. As I was sitting in the kitchen looking at my unappetizing lunch, I got searing pain in my arm. I was so bad I curled in a ball. Then I heard my Wii start up. I suddenly heard my husband's voice, “How long will it be?” I fought through the pain and walked to the television. How long will what be? Am I going insane? The pain went away slowly, then I felt flush, then extremely tired. I laid in bed, and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke with a throbbing headache, and an undeniable urge to play LOZ:OOT. I got up, and turned it on. I decided to hunt as many Gold Skulltulas as possible as a child. I remembered where some were, but I had never really gotten more than 30. I kinda cheated and consulted the internet for help. I got a few, then decided to move on to the castle, Lon Lon Ranch, ect. I got through the castle and found Zelda, standing by the window. I went to start the cinimatic, but it was odd. It wasn't the right script. It said, “She's lucky so far, but I don't know what will happen. Don't get to hopeful.” When It went to go to the next part of Zelda's speech, it corrected itself and went to the normal script. I must be concentrating to hard on the game. I was playing for about four hours, that may seem like small change to some gamers, as I didn't get that far, but I like to wander around. I suddenly got pain all over my right side. I paused the game. Then suddenly that weird flush feeling in my face, and feeling very tired. I had taken another nap. When I woke I was much past dinnertime, but I wasn't very hungry. My desire to play my game though was insatiable, even with the weird text. It didn't really creep me out, it comforted me in a way. I turned the television on, even though I don't remember turning it off, and the Wii was still on. The game was running, but Link wasn't a child anymore. He was Adult Link. I had another save file that was in that part of the game, but I hadn't played it in months. I tried to restart the game, but it wouldn't. I even unplugged the Wii, but it still ran. Then I heard something that made me almost have a heart attack. Link turned around, looked at me, and said, “Momma, wake up.” If I wasn't already sitting, I would have fallen. I told Link, “I'm not asleep! You don't even talk, why are you calling me momma?” Silence. What was I thinking?! I was talking to a video game character. Then suddenly I heard my husband's voice through that green dressed Hylian. “Honey, please wake up. We miss you” I'm losing it! I started panicking. Then pain, terrible pain. My whole insides hurt, my head felt like it was spitting open on the side. Then that voice again. Link looked panicked and scared. “What's going on? Someone help us!” “Get out of the way!” “Is she waking up?” Everything started going black, I thought I started hallucinating. Then it happened. I opened my eyes, and there they were. My family. I felt like I couldn't breathe. “It's okay honey,” my husband said, “you're in the hospital.” I tried to talk, but couldn't. I looked as far down as possible and saw a tube, a breathing tube. My husband told me what happened. When we got hit I took the brunt of the hit, not them. I had been in a coma for about two weeks because of swelling on the brain. They even had to take part of my skull out to compensate for the swelling. I had broken my lower legs, ribs, and an arm also. They had to put in a special I.V. called a PIC line in my arm to help better give me medicine, especially for pain. The headaches, pain, sudden sleepiness in my other world... it made sense now. My world of sorrow was just a horrible dream. I need a lot of therapy, but my husband brought me a present to my hospital room. My Wii. Now Link can help me get control of my body, not just my mind. Thanks for Reading! This has not actually occured to me and my family thank goodness. I do love my LOZ though! Category:Creepypasta Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games